A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to equipment utilized for exercise and health improvement. In particular, the present invention relates to exercise equipment that is generally configured as a bench. Even more particularly, this invention relates to exercise benches that assist the user with exercising and strengthening the core portion of his or her body.
B. Background
Many people exercise to improve their health and fitness levels and as a method to control their weight or to lose weight. One common area of the body that many people desire to improve is commonly referred to as the core area of the body. The core area of the body is generally considered the area at or near the abdomen and lower back. The muscles in the core area are where movement originates and help keep the body stable and balanced. For many people, the core area of their body, and the abdomen in particular, is the part of their body that is most in need of improvement. Unfortunately, this area of the body is generally considered as being the most difficult area to apply exercise routines in a manner that effectively and efficiently improves the person's fitness and physique. With regard to exercises, the typical method of exercising the core area of the body is to perform conventional sit-ups, crunches and back bends. For most people, these exercises are uncomfortable and are difficult to perform properly and, therefore, are not done on a regular basis.
To assist with improving fitness and/or losing weight, many people utilize specially configured exercise equipment that allows the user to more effectively and efficiently target the area of their body they wish to improve. One such exercise equipment is the exercise bench. In the field of exercise equipment, the use of exercise benches to improve the effectiveness and efficiency of various exercise and fitness routines is well known. Many exercise benches are configured to be part of a larger array of weight lifting or exercise equipment. Generally, the large array type of exercise equipment is very expensive, somewhat massively sized and may not be necessarily efficient for directing exercises to specific areas of the body. Other benches are utilized for weight lifting. Generally, these benches have a support frame that is manufactured out of steel or other strong metals with a padded upper surface, often in the form of a removable pad, on which the user lays. Most of these benches are substantially flat. There are abdominal benches that are specifically configured to exercise the core area of the body by increasing the effectiveness of sit-ups, crunches and back bends. Typically, these benches are shorter than standard weight benches.
The presently available exercise benches have various limitations and/or disadvantages that prevent users from effectively and efficiently exercising the core area of their body. What is needed, therefore, is an improved exercise bench that is specifically configured to exercise the core area of the user's body. The improved exercise bench should more effectively and efficiently direct the user's exercises to improving the fitness of the core area of his or her body. In addition, the improved exercise bench should assist the user with his or her overall fitness and with controlling or losing weight by allowing the user to obtain a full body workout while using a limited amount of floor space. The improved exercise bench should be easy to use and made out of materials that are sufficiently durable and long lasting when used for exercise. Preferably, the improved exercise bench will be adjustable to allow users of different sizes to effectively and efficiently utilize the bench to exercise the core and other areas of the user's body. The improved exercise bench should also be able to transform into separate pieces of exercise equipment that allow the user to separately exercise different parts of his or her body.